Multi-Universo
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Estos Drabbles participan en la CI Piring Cup del foro Cannon Island [Resumen]No importa el lugar o la situación, nosotros estamos destinados a conocernos siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Viaje EnTren**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: **499 palabras.**

* * *

 ** _Viaje En Tren_**

 _[Sting]_

La mayoría de mis amigos me envidiaban por poder viajar en avión sin supervisión de un adulto. Decían que debía de estar emocionado, porque por primera y única ocasión, mi padre me dejaría hacer un viaje extenso sin tener que estar bajo su cuidado.

Todos, a excepción de mi primo Natsu pensaban así, ya que solo él me comprende.

Oh pero que equivocados estaban. En lugar de estar brincando de la emoción, imploraba que algún milagro sucediera e impidiera que el avión despegara y así tener que evitar los mareos que me invaden cada vez que subo a un transporte; pero la vida es cruel y nada bueno sucedió.

Y ahora tras una larga semana de agonía, el gran día del viaje llego y el milagro que ansiaba brillo por su ausencia.

El tiempo se agota y a mí no me queda más remedio que hacerme a la idea de que este viaje será toda una tortura.

En un vano intento por no ver el momento en el que nos alejamos de la seguridad que la tierra firme nos da, cierro los ojos y me aferro con uñas –y dientes— del asiento con número 24C que me toco para este viaje.

Mi teoría es que si no veo, no da miedo. Y si no da miedo, no tendré que sufrir con la inhumana herencia familiar que nos persigue.

—Oye.

Permanezco con los ojos cerrados sin ser consciente de lo que sucede alrededor.

—Oye. —mencionan, mientras me mueven con suavidad.

Por mi parte, abrí los ojos y observe con detenimiento que la persona que me hablaba era un chico de cabellos negros. —Despierta.

Su flequillo cubría parte de su rostro y por primera vez, a mí me dieron unas ganas de hacer a un lado esa capa de cabello para así contemplar sus bellos ojos carmín.

Lo admito, quede embobado con ese chico. Aunque su apariencia daba a entender que era un chico de mal carácter, pero como dicen las apariencias engañan.

—Siéntate bien que no me dejas pasar. –volvió a hablar, logrando sacarme de mi ensoñación y provocando que mi rostro se pintara de un color parecido al de sus ojos.

Sin mirarlo capte su orden al instante, dejando así la extraña posición que tenía en el asiento.

—Lo siento, pensé que estaría solo, por eso abarque el pasillo. —me excuse en vano, pues el chico en cuestión me ignoro.

Mi aparente compañero de viaje, tomo su asiento a un lado mío, lanzando en el proceso un suspiro de resignación, ¿sería qué le preocupaba algo? No lo sabía.

—Me llamo Sting —comente sin esperar respuesta—. Y creo que este viaje será eterno, porque no soporto los transportes. —confesé, por si me llegaba a suceder algo en el viaje.

—Rogue. Y… —dudo por un instante—ya somos dos los que no disfrutaran viajar.

Me dio curiosidad por saber a qué se refería, pero no quise tentar mi suerte; después de todo tenía tres horas para conocer mejor a Rogue.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

* * *

Siento esto muy empalagoso, así que será la última vez que leeré manga de vampiros sufridos y humanos acosadores de lindos vampiros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdido**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: 500 **palabras.**

* * *

 ** _Perdido_**

 _[Sting]_

— ¡Lector! —llame, pero no recibí respuesta.

Llevaba rato buscando a mi pequeño amigo gatuno, pero seguía sin aparecer.

Resultaba imposible que él se hubiera ido por cuenta propia, así que lo más seguro era que lo habían secuestrado; pero ¿quién? Los segundos pasaban hasta convertirse en horas y Lector no aparecía.

Tenía miedo de que algo malo le hubiera pasado y lo peor del asunto es que no sabía a quién pedirle ayuda. Sé que están mis compañeros de gremio, pero como aquí llevo tan solo una semana, no estaba seguro de que quisieran apoyarme y aunque lo quisieran hacer, me temo que no conozco a nadie.

Y todo porque en el gremio que me uní, no acostumbran a hacer fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos.

— ¡Lector! —volví a llamar, pero al igual que las veces anteriores seguí sin escuchar respuesta.

Lector no se podía haber ido. Tenía que estar perdido de lo contrario, no veo razón para que a mi lado, ya que después de todo, me uní a un gremio por él.

Sin Lector, el esfuerzo que hice para poder entrar a un gremio poderoso como Sabertooth no valdría la pena.

— ¡Lec-tor! —intente volver a llamarlo, pero debido a la extraña opresión que sentía en el pecho mi voz se quebró.

 _¿A dónde te fuiste… Lector?_

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido y dejar derrotarme por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, cuando lo que supuse era otro mago apareció frente a mí.

—Sígueme. —ordeno sin darme el tiempo a rechistar al respecto, pues comenzó a caminar al lado contrario del que yo venía.

El recién llegado cuyos cabellos eran tan negros como la oscuridad de la noche, olía igual a mí, lo que me dio a entender que poseía una magia parecida o igual a la suya: lo cual cabe destacar, me sorprendió, ya que había pocos _dragon slayer._

Luego de un rato la voz del mago de cabellos negros, se escuchó:

—Entra.

Parpadee confuso y un escueto ¿eh? Escapo de mis labios, ya que el mago que me ordeno que lo siguiera, señalaba la entrada de una habitación.

—Entra —repitió fastidiado, mientras él mismo acataba la orden que dio. Dudoso, le seguí para darme cuenta de que la habitación, resulto ser un dormitorio—. ¿Es tuyo? —pregunto apuntando hacia la cama que yacía en medio del cuarto, en donde estaba Lector dormido.

— ¡Lector! —mencioné su nombre con emoción.

—Guarda silencio, que si despiertas a Frosh haré que te arrepientas. —amenazo, señalando a otro gato que estaba durmiendo junto a Lector.

—Lo siento, es solo que...

Guarde silencio antes de confesar en publico que estaba preocupado de perder a Lector.

—Gracias por cuidar de Lector.

—Es a Frosh al que debes de agradecer.

—Igual gracias —curiosee tomando a Lector entre mis brazos. —, pero ¿cómo sabias que era mio?

—Lo supuse —afirmo—. Ya que no los había visto antes en el gremio.

Musitando otro gracias, salí de la habitación del Dragon Slayer que conocí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ladrón de Gatos**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: **497 palabras.**

* * *

 ** _Ladrón De Gatos_**

[Rogue]

—Frosh, espera… —grite, mientras hacia el intento de capturar a mi amigo felino.

Justo en ese momento, podía imaginar el firme y burlón "te lo dije" que me diría mi amiga Yukino; pero nunca me imaginé que traer a Frosh a una campaña de vacunación comunitaria sería mala idea.

Bueno, tal vez con el sermón que me dijo mi amiga Yuki con anterioridad, me habría podido dar una idea de lo que sucedería, pero dado que estaba corto de dinero para llevar a mi felino con un veterinario particular, fue por lo que opte por ir a una campaña de vacunación.

Oh, que iluso fui al pensar que todo saldría bien, sobre todo teniendo que en una campaña comunitaria acuden varias personas con todo tipo de animales, entre ellos perros y da la casualidad que Frosh le teme a los perros.

—Frosh, esp… —mi frase quedo a medias, debido a que a unos metros más adelante alguien había tenido la amabilidad de atrapar a mi mascota.

Conforme me iba acercando y notaba que mi amigo gatuno se encontraba bien, sentía que el alma volvía a mi cuerpo, ya que me libraría de uno de los sermones maternos que Yukino me daría por dejar escapar a Frosh.

—Hola, ¿amiguito como estas? ¿Te has perdido?

Cuando estuve cerca de Frosh y del desconocido que lo capturo, escuche que él le hablaba a mi gato de forma cariñosa.

—Gracias —musite, logrando que el desconocido me mirara confundido.

— ¿Gracias? ¿De qué?

—Por atrapar a Frosh, mi gato.

— ¿Es tuyo?

Estuve a punto de contestarle mal, pero me contuve, emitiendo un simple:

—Sí.

Sin saber por qué, el chico que sostenía a frosh entre sus brazos comenzó a analizarme de pies a cabeza. Su mirada azulada, me hizo sentir incomodo, pues no encontraba una buena razón para que hiciera aquello.

—No te creo —sentenció en cuanto termino con su análisis. Mi cara en ese instante debió reflejar la duda, ya que el añadió—: Porque él es tan lindo y tú, pues…

—¿Pues? —intente persuadirlo para que continuara.

El rubio suspiro.

—Si te digo te vas a enojar —aseguro—. Mejor confórmate con saber que no me inspiras confianza.

—Resulta irónico que un desconocido me hable de confianza, ¿no crees?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero prefiero desconfiar a entregarle esta lindura a quien puede ser un ladrón de gatos.

Bufe frustrado. Lo que menos quería era tener que pelear con una persona cualquiera la custodia de mi propio gato.

—¿ Qué quieres a cambio de devolverme a Frosh? ¿Dinero?

Él negó.

—Un helado y así aprovechamos para que me muestres los papeles que te identifiquen como dueño de esta cosita hermosa —pidió—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Haces esto con todos los gatos que te encuentras?

Él negó y el añadió:

—Sólo cuando estoy aburrido —informó—. Vamos, ladrón de gatos. —me llamo con sorna.

—Me llamo Rogue Cheney. —me presente para que dejara de llamarme ladrón.

—¡Y yo Sting!, señor ladrón. Y apurese, que quiero helado.

* * *

Notas de la autora.

* * *

1\. No me convence ese final.

2.-Lo que sucedió a Frosh en parte es real.


	4. Chapter 4

**De Princesas y ¿Dragones?**

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima**

Este drabble participa de la **CI Pairing Cup** , del foro **Cannon Island**

Pareja: **StinGue**

Extensión: **498 palabras.**

* * *

 ** _De Princesas y ¿Dragones?_**

[Sting]

En el reino mágico de Fiore, se cuentan varias historias; entre ellas se encuentra mi favorita, la cual dice que en el castillo Sabertooth se encuentra cautiva una bella señorita. Se dice que muchos magos han intentado rescatarla, pero ninguno salido victorioso, pues un oscuro dragón de ojos rojos resguarda a la damisela.

Solo lo mas valiente han intentado entrar al castillo Sabertooth por ello yo he decidido derrotar al dragón y salvar a la damisela, después de todo a mi magia se le llama magia de caza dragones.

El recorrido para llegar a Sabertooth fue largo, pero tras superar los obstáculos que me puso el destino, logre llegar a la meta y ahora únicamente falta derrotar al dragón.

Entre al castillo con sumo cuidado y con todos mis sentidos alerta, ya que no desea ser atacado con el potente aliento de dragón. Camine por varios pasillos que componían el castillo; sin embargo no había rastros de damisela o dragón.

– ¿Dónde se están todos? Al no ver a nadie, decidí preguntar en voz alta, esperando que así alguien me contestara.

–No me digas que eres otro incauto que viene por la absurda leyenda. –indicaron tomándome desprevenido.

Y claro, al estar con la guardia baja salte del susto.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me has espantado! –Reclame al que resultó ser un chico de cabellos negros y mirada rojiza– Y aún más importante, ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde has salido?

Mientras el chico señalaba un pasillo, pude ver que rodaba los ojos.

–Rogue Cheney. ¿Qué buscas aquí? –Pregunto– Si tiene que ver con la leyenda de la chica en peligro, ahórratelo es una farsa.

Observe su rostro para ver si decía la verdad y efectivamente, ¡Cheney no mentía! Lo que indicaba que casi me ahogo y por poco me caigo de un precipicio.

– ¿Por qué es mentira? ¿Acaso no hay damisela en peligro?

–Damisela si la hay, pero no está en peligro o al menos eso descubrió el incauto ebrio que vino antes que tú –Por curiosidad pregunte que sucedió y él añadió–: Fue mandado al calabozo.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo completo.

– ¿Y el dragón?

–Tonto, los dragones no existen –Se burló con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro–La estúpida leyenda hace referencia a mí y a la magia que poseo.

Ahora que lo menciono. Él tenía razón. Dragón oscuro y el cabello suyo era oscuro, además sus ojos eran del mismo color que se describen en la leyenda.

¡Todo tenía sentido! ¡Perdí mi tiempo por nada!

–Rogue, ven conmigo.

Sin esperar respuesta, lo tome del brazo y lo arrastre conmigo.

– ¡Qué demonios!

–No puedo llegar a casa con las manos vacías, así que te llevare a ti –Cheney murmuro un idiota y otras maldiciones más–. Además, si vienes conmigo, no tendrás que ver a otros incautos.

–Bien –accedió–, pero no si estás pensando en cosas sucias, no seré la damisela.

Y así, el incauto de Sting Eucliffe conoció y salvo al dragón de la malvada princesa.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

* * *

1.- Recordé que mi primer reto fue de fantasía; por ello quise intentar algo similar, sin embargo nunca imagine escribir algo así.

2.-Para llegar al vivieron felices por siempre, no necesariamente tiene que ser con la princesa ¿cierto? Sting también puede vivir feliz con su dragón de ojos rojos.

3.- Cualquier parecido con alguna realidad, es pura coincidencia.


End file.
